Believing In What You Will
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: The House of Black has many traditions to uphold. Being a Gryffindor isn't one of them....
1. Knights in White Satin

Believing in What you Will 

By Along Came the Spider

Part One: Knights in White Satin

Sirius followed the House Elf to the drawing room expecting either another visit from the tailor or another lecture from his mother. He opened the door to find a blond girl sitting in one of the dark blue chairs that inhabited the light blue room.

**_'Blacks are never at a loss for words. If you find yourself in a situation that might have other's grasping for straws you merely close your mouth and arrange your face so it looks like you see or deal with whatever on a daily basis.'_**

Sirius's mouth dropped open as he looked at his caller. "Have you lost your _mind_?" He hissed when he had gained some semblance of composure.

"Not so I'd notice," Impetua Malfoy pouted.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Sirius nearly pleaded.

"As if she had any thoughts about anything _but_ the wedding these days." Impetua scoffed.

"There are _no_ other women here." Sirius stressed.

"Good," Impetua sniffed. "I came here to see _you_ not spend uncounted minutes trading wedding plan stories with your mother."

"People will talk," Sirius buried his head in his hands.

"What people?" Impetua raised an eyebrow. "There is no one here but you, your father, and Mr. Ketteridge. The House elves are the only ones who know I am here and they certainly aren't going to talk."

"It is still not proper." Sirius sighed.

"And here I thought you were a Gryffindor."

A flash of fear ran through Sirius at those words. Even after a year, he was unused to being subjected to the prejudices of his family and friends.

"I'm sorry," Impetua hung her head. "Wrong thing to say."

"Very," Sirius said quietly.

"I'll be going then," the girl stood up and crossed to the door. "I don't like living in fear of society."

Sirius stared at the door. He looked down after he heard her disappear into the hall fireplace.

"Was that the Malfoy chit I just saw leaving?" Patrick Ketteridge asked as he entered the drawing room.

"Depends," Sirius looked up.

"Depends on what?" Ketteridge raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Depends on whether you actually saw Impetua or not." Sirius shrugged.

"There is a rumor going around that there may be a second Malfoy-Black marriage in the works." Ketteridge winked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing has been decided either way. Impetua just turned twelve after all, we're a little young yet."

"And you're parent's weren't betrothed at birth?" Ketteridge smiled, "Age is little deterrent to the Pureblooded mothers."

Sirius nearly groaned. As much as he liked having his uncle around he occasionally found the way his uncle treated him trying. It was almost as if he _wanted_ Sirius to slip up in front of his mother.

"I go on to much, don't I?" Ketteridge smiled again. "I actually came looking for you for a specific purpose."

"Did you?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I have tickets to see Puddlemere play against the Wasps," Ketteridge grinned. "Want to come?"

"When?" Sirius had to stop himself from whooping with joy.

"Next Thursday," Ketteridge sat himself down. "Two days after the wedding."

"Thank you Uncle." Sirius said properly. "I'd be delighted to go."

"Delighted to go where?" Mrs. Black stood in the doorway to her drawing room and stared at her bother and son.

"I want to take the boy to a Quidditch match," Ketteridge explained affably.

"Have you finished all your work for this summer?" Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed at her son. "Don't think that just because you got good grades last term you can slack off during the summer."

"I completed it mother," Sirius told her.

"Then you may go to the Quidditch match if I ascertain the validity of that statement." Mrs. Black bestowed a small glare upon her son.

"Thank you mother," Sirius bowed to her dismissal.

He heard his uncle begin to speak before the door closed.

"Jolly good of you to let him accompany me Arachne." His mother's reply was lost as the door firmly shut behind him.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling when Sirius around at his mother's side.

"Madam Malkin's first," Mrs. Black nodded to herself. "Cloth for dress robes and maybe some for your school robes as well."

"I don't _need_ dress robes." Regulus groused

Mrs. Black looked at her youngest son. "Are you currently in possession of dress robes that fit you perfectly?"

"No," Regulus looked down sullenly.

"Are you attending your cousin's wedding?" Mrs. Black choose to ignore his tone.

"Not by choice." Regulus muttered.

"By choice or not you _are_ attending." Mrs. Black snapped. "And since I won't have a son of _mine_ looking like a beggar you _will_ have new dress robes!"

Sirius smirked at his younger brother as their mother stalked off. "Come on Reggie! Maybe she'll be able to find a pretty lavender color for you. That should set off your eyes nicely."

Regulus rolled the eyes in question. The two boys followed their mother into the indicated store.

"Narcissa's robes will be blue, and Lucius will be wearing black," Mrs. Black was telling the older Madam Malkin as they joined her. "Therefore we shall begin by looking at a green for Sirius and a burgundy for Regulus."

The bolts of cloth were brought forward in short order. Sirius had never truly understood why his mother always insisted on buying her cloth from Madam Malkin's store when she employed her own tailors and dressmakers to outfit her family. Apparently whatever Mr. Jones brought with him during his fittings wasn't up to Mrs. Black's exacting standards.

"No," Mrs. Black announced bringing Sirius back to the present. "Change the colors around. Or, maybe a gray for Sirius instead."

A light gray was brought forth for inspection.

"Darker," Mrs. Black said in disgust. "We don't want to wash him out!"

It was finally decided that Regulus would have royal purple and Sirius a gray that was mere shades away from black. Mrs. Black, happy with her choices, handed each boy the bag with their cloth in it.

"Come along now," She said decisively. "We must go to Knockturn Alley to get a gift for the Happy Couple."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his mother's back. There had been a gift sent to the 'happy couple' every week since his return home. Andromeda had joked that there was a whole room set aside for Mrs. Black's gifts.

"Narcissa is Aunt Black's favorite niece." Andromeda had said when Sirius had asked her about it. "I think she sees something of herself in 'Cissa."

Coming back to the present Sirius stopped as he saw a familiar head across the street.

"Mother?" He called to the imposing women.

"Yes?" She turned around an glared at him for interrupting her pleasant thoughts of her favorite niece.

"May I go to Flourish and Blotts instead of Knockturn Alley?" He asked.

Mrs. Black looked like she was considering the pros and cons of letting him run free among the possibly contaminating environment around them. "Only to Flourish and Blotts," She finally decided. "Talk to know one I don't know, and wait for me to come and collect you."

"Thank you mother," he bowed, grateful for having gotten out of another gift buying trip.

His mother gave him a brief nod before sweeping Regulus away.

"Finally," James Potter grinned as he approached Sirius. "I thought she was never going to leave you alone."

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," Sirius reminded him.

"I know," James's grin got wider. "But she can hardly object to you talking to Remus."

"_Is_ Remus here?" Sirius grinned back.

"Oh ye of little faith!" James chastised him. "He is inside Flourish and Blotts. Which is where you told your esteemed mother you were going."

"Indeed it was Mr. Potter." Sirius nodded. "Shall we go join Mr. Lupin then?"

"Of course Mr. Black." James said leading the way to the store.

* * *

End Notes:- This is the sequel to one of my other stories: 'Again I Turn Around to You'. You can read this on it's own, but you might get more out of it if you go and read the other first.

- Please Review.


	2. Get Me to the Church on Time

Believing in What You Will 

Part Two: Get Me to the Church on Time

"Ugh," Regulus tugged the bottom of his robe as he swung his legs. "Why did we have to get dressed _now_? The wedding isn't for another two hours."

"Quiet," Sirius cautioned as footsteps approached the Nursery. It wouldn't do for them to be interrupted while Regulus was whining.

"There you both are!" Mr. Black smiled as he entered the room. "I was beginning to think that you'd run off and we'd never see the two of you again."

"Was mother asking after us?" Regulus inquired as he slid off the table he had been on.

"No," Mr. Black shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs around the table. "I haven't seen your mother since yesterday. I believe that she is at your Uncle's house."

"Do we need to be there as well?" Sirius asked.

"No," Mr. Black smiled. "We're to go directly to the Malfoy estate."

"Why did we have to be ready so _early_ then?" Regulus began to whine again. "I could still be sleeping."

Mr. Black gave his younger son a bemused glance. "We are up and dressed because your mother commands it."

Sirius gave a soft snort, drawing his father's attention. "You'd better not put _your_ foot out of line today. I don't think I really need to remind you of why."

Sirius would have shivered if he were alone. His father _didn't_ need to remind him of his mother's wrath. The cuts across his back, unhealed until she could be assured of his good behavior, did that all to well.

"You shouldn't have talked to that salad guy." Regulus said wisely.

"Salad guy?" Mr. Black raised an eyebrow.

"Mother called him a mushroom." Regulus told him.

Mrs. Black had indeed called James a mushroom, and had done so in front of however many people had been shopping in Flourish and Blotts at the time. It was unsurprising that Sirius punishment for the incident had been among the worst he had ever received. He had made her lose her composer in public and _that_ was unforgivable.

"Well, 'salad guy' won't be within ten miles of Malfoy manor, so Sirius should have no problem keeping his nose clean." Mr. Black sighed. "Just no sleeping with the bridesmaids."

"Ew!" Regulus looked green. "Why would anyone want to do _that_?"

"Just because our cousin would never have girls prettier than her in her wedding party, that doesn't mean that they are going to be totally ugly." Sirius said mildly.

"No," Regulus scrunched up his nose. "_Girls_ are ew."

Mr. Black looked at his son closely. "I wouldn't say that out loud when your mother is about. It isn't the sort of thing she'd understand."

"But girls have _cooties_." Regulus protested. "At least that is what cousin 'meda said."

"It would be best not to repeat everything your cousin says," Mr. Black sighed. "At least, not in your parent's hearing"

Sirius turned his head so neither of the others could see his surprise. His father had never warned _him_ about his mother. Or anything else for that matter.

"But if cousin 'meda...." Regulus trailed off.

"Not everything your cousins do, or say, should be discussed openly." Mr. Black scowled. "Take your lesson from Sirius, _he_ knows when to keep his mouth shut."

Sirius looked up at his father startled.

Mr. Black smiled. "Even if he does have horrible taste in acquaintances."

Sirius sighed.

A pale house elf appeared with a pop. "Missitress is asking that you be joining her at Malfoy Manor sirs."

"Thank you Plotky," Mr. Black stood up. He looked at his sons. "It seems we have our marching orders."

* * *

The first thing Sirius did upon arrival at Malfoy Manor was to look for Severus. He hadn't seen much of the other boy so fat this summer, but there was little chance of him missing _the_ wedding.

"Behave," Mr. Black warned his sons before moving off to talk with some of the other gentlemen.

"Sirius?" Regulus whined.

"Yes?" Sirius had finally spotted Severus, predictably behind a pillar.

"Don't leave me," Regulus grabbed his hand.

"Are you a Black or not?" Sirius pulled away. "Shape up."

"I don't know anyone here." Regulus whimpered, he was clutching at Sirius robes.

"Are you crazy?" Sirius hissed. "You know _everyone_ in this room. Now start acting like you belong here!"

Sirius shook off his younger brother and managed to get to Severus side with few interruptions.

"Sirius," Severus nodded.

"Severus," Sirius replied.

"Having trouble with your brother?" Severus inquired.

"Not really," Sirius brushed his sleeve. "He is just not feeling like a Black today."

"Ah," Severus shook his head. "A sad day indeed."

"Sad day?" Impetua joined them. "Aren't weddings supposed to be among the most blissfully happy days of your life?"

"I believe you are talking about your_ own_ wedding." Severus smirked. "Other people's are supposed to reduce to you tears."

"Besides," Sirius felt compelled to add. "We were talking about my brother and how he doesn't want to be a Black today."

"I can't blame him," Impetua laughed. "Who would want to be a Black."

Sirius and Severus exchanged a look. "I'll be sure to tell my mother you feel that way _before_ she gets too involved with the wedding preparations."

"How horrid of you!" Impetua pouted. "I didn't mean it _that_ way!"

"That is certainly how it sounded to _me_." Severus commented.

"You are both too horrid for words!" Impetua glared.

"Severus," She nodded.

"Sirius," She darted forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I don't think red is your color," Severus mentioned after a few moments. "No matter _what_ house you were sorted into."

Sirius felt his face regain some of its natural color.

"Look what just arrived," Severus commented. He was looking beyond his pillar, allowing his friend to regain self control. Sirius followed his gaze to see the Pettigrews arrive. "I wonder if there was ever a more simpering group of people around?"

"Pity me, for I have to live with one of them." Sirius groaned.

"Its definite then?" Severus looked uncertain. "I thought we'd be together this year."

"Maybe _you_ should ask to be resorted," An amused voice broke in. "A Slytherin being so open in public?"

"Mr. Ketteridge," Severus bowed.

"You two need to be more careful about where you talk." Mr. Ketteridge admonished.

"Yes Uncle." Sirius could feel his cheeks heating up for the second time that day. _'How in the world could we forget ourselves like that?'_

"There was a reason I was looking for you," Mr. Ketteridge mused. "I wonder what it was."

"Ahem," Someone coughed behind him.

"Ah! Yes," Mr. Ketteridge smiled. "I was bringing young Mr. Lupin to you." Mr. Ketteridge patted Sirius's head absently. "Do behave."

"I like your Uncle." Remus declared as they watched the man walk away.

"As do I," Sirius grinned. "He's taking me to the game tomorrow."

"Lucky you," Severus pouted. "I get to have tea with Ursa and mother."

"You have to get dressed up twice in a row?" Remus smiled.

Severus glared as the other boys tried to contain their laughter.

"At least I have no sisters to have tea with," Sirius leaned back against the pillar.

"You may not have a Sister," Severus drawled. "But if memory serves you do have three female cousins."

"I should hope that your memory serves you," Sirius laughed. "One of them _is_ the reason we are here."

"Is she?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Then why is the wedding taking forever to start."

"They might have put up a temporal portal." Severus frowned. "That could be why it _feels_ like it is taking forever."

"That would be one way to be sure _everyone_ could attend." Sirius agreed.

A gong sounded, and echoed through the hall.

"At least the meal should be worth the wait." Severus grinned as the three boys left to find their respective families.

* * *

End Notes:- Please Review 


	3. The Girl That I Marry

Believing in What You Will 

Part Three: The Girl that I Marry

Sirius could feel a cold wind passing through the Hall. The silence was complete and not even a rustling among the guests could be heard. The gong sounded again as the two doors at the back of the Hall were thrown apart and two figures appeared between them.

Lucius's blond hair had been cut since the last time Sirius had seen him. Instead of falling to just below his shoulders, the hair now fell to frame his chin. His black robes fell from his shoulders in the traditional manner that always reminded Sirius of tents.

"I hope the room isn't to cold for him," Regulus whispered, which earned him a glare from their mother. Sirius's mouth twitched at the reference to what the groom traditionally wore _underneath_ the robes, but managed to keep himself under control.

Sirius suppressed the urge to cough at his mother's suspicious glance, and looked to the bride. Narcissa's blue robe fluttered slightly in the breeze. Her hair had been grown out to fall to her feet in contrast to her betrothed's cut.

Two bells, one powerful _'Masculine'_, the other softer, _'Feminine'_, echoed through the Hall.

The couple began their walk down the aisle. As they passed each row the wizards and witches in that row bowed in greeting. Sirius nearly broke out into a grin when the couple passed him. It was such a relief to sit down.

Lucius lead Narcissa up the narrow steps to the platform where Lord Malfoy stood. The two bells rang again as the two knelt before the older man.

"A wizard or witch who is pure of blood is the foundation that all of our society stands on." Lord Malfoys voice reverberated through the hall with out the aid of a charm. "Our families and our lives are dedicated to our _duty_ of protecting our land. Though those of non-magic descent may live here, _we _bear the responsibility of keeping them and the land safe."

Mr. Black stepped forward to stand next to Lord Malfoy. In his hands was a simple wooden box.

"Today I give the daughter of my brother and my land to your son and your land." Mr. Black said. "She has been taught of the responsibilities of her new station and stands eager to fulfill them."

Lord Malfoy took the box. "My son stands ready, my land stand ready." He looked down at the kneeling pair. "Narcissa Black, do you accept the responsibilities, as they were taught to you, to my son and my land."

"As I was taught," Narcissa's voice was horse from disuse. "I cannot accept the responsibilities to your land and your son."

Sirius wanted to look away from the platform. The box that Lord Malfoy was holding was emitting a bright light. His eye was caught by another light as he saw his father raise a knife into the air.

"As I was taught," Narcissa continued. "I accept the responsibilities to my husband and my land." The knife fell. Narcissa didn't flinch, though it must have grazed her face.

Lord Malfoy opened the box and placed it in front of the couple, so that they were shielding the light from the guests. He then took the knife from Mr. Black's hand.

"Today I give my son his land, and his wife." Lord Malfoy intoned. "He has been taught, according to the traditions, of his responsibilities to her, the land, and our family."

"Lucius Malfoy!" Mr. Black's voice rang with the bells. "You have learned the responsibilities of our families and your land. My daughter has accepted you and your land. Do you accept the duties that we place upon you today."

"As I was taught," Lucius's voice showed the same disuse as Narcissa's. "I accept my wife, my land, and the duties inherent." The knife fell again, this time in an arc that passed by Lucius's face.

Mr. Black took two wands out of his belt and held them out to the bride and groom. Lord Malfoy picked up the wooden box, the light coming from it had turned into a sickly blood color. He held it up to show the assembled guests. "The blood of _all_ Malfoys is connected to the land on which we live. As long as the traditions are observed and the blood is kept pure the land will thrive."

"The land will thrive," Sirius murmured along with the rest.

Narcissa and Lucius turned around to face the crowd. Their cheeks had mirrored slashes from the knife. Lord Malfoy placed the box on a pedestal in front of them. Their wands came up and stirred whatever it was that was inside the box. The bells rang and the wands stopped their movements.

Lord Malfoy dipped his hand into the box and brought out a hand that was dripping with blood and dirt. "All of our children are bound to our land," He reached out and touched Narcissa's forehead. "With our blood we bear our responsibilities."

"So we bear our children," Narcissa bowed her head.

Lord Malfoy turned to his son. "The land is the dirt with which we were created," He touched Lucius's forehead.

"So are all our children created," Lucius bowed his head.

"As we are bound to our land and our home so are _you_ bound to each other." Lord Malfoy stepped back into the shadows with Mr. Black.

Narcissa and Lucius turned to face each other, they raised their wands as if to duel. The wands kept rising as the bells sounded. The wands came to rest on the other's forehead, touching the spot that was covered by the dirt and blood. A white light, not unlike that which had come from the box earlier, spread through out them and enveloped the entire platform.

Silence reigned as most of the guests tried to hold their breath. The light faded as the bells rang. Lord Malfoy came forward. "We are bound."

"We are bound," Narcissa and Lucius echoed.

"We are bound," Sirius said along with the other married couples and heirs.

* * *

The reception hall was not as crowded as it had been before the ceremony when Sirius finally emerged from the Hall. He moved to one side of the room and looked around for either Remus or Severus. He spotted Peter but decided to leave the smaller boy to his own devices. He had almost given up and was thinking of heading into the family dinner when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"I don't believe we've had much of a chance to talk Mr. Black," A pleasant voice said.

"I am not sure that we've ever had the opportunity to talk," Sirius turned to face Tom Riddle.

"Then we shall have to strive to create opportunities in the future," Riddle smiled. "I trust you liked my gift?"

"Very much," Sirius felt himself relax. "I can not believe that I have never run across them before."

"They were my dear companions when I was younger," Riddle said in a conspiratorial fashion. "When things got rough I was able to slip away to Wonderland with Alice."

"I wonder," Sirius mused as the two began to walk toward the dinner. "A lot of Muggle fairy tales have their roots in Wizarding Myths. What if the Wonderland books are the same?"

"That would indeed be an interesting topic to research," Riddle agreed. "Let me know if anything comes of it."

"I will," Sirius grinned. He spotted Remus standing with his parents. "Now we must part ways."

"Must we?" Riddle inquired. "I was going to say my good-byes to my dear _Lupine_ friends. I assume you are doing the same?"

"I am," Sirius admitted reluctantly. Neither of them said anymore as they completed their approach to the Lupins.

"Mr. Riddle," Mrs. Lupin smiled when the man claimed her hand. "We missed you last night."

"I am very sorry to have missed your party, but some _dear_ friends dropped by unexpectedly." Riddle kissed the palm of her hand.

"You missed a most entertaining guest." Mr. Lupin shook his hand.

"I am sure the night was very," Riddle paused and glanced toward Remus and Sirius. "Informative"

"Quite," Mr. Lupin agreed. "We were thinking of a turn about the famous Malfoy gardens. Would you care to join us?"

"I would be delighted," Riddle offered his arm to Mrs. Lupin and the three moved off.

"There is something about him that puts me off," Remus declared when they had seen the last of the retreating figures.

"I think I could come to like him," Sirius shrugged. "He is the one who gave me the Carrol books."

"And you kept them?" Remus said in a slightly incredulous fashion.

"They are good books," Sirius said defensively. "And I am not one to waste good books."

"Siri," Remus sputtered. "Riddle is one of the greatest Dark Arts practitioners _ever_! There is even a rumor that he is the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

"If he is, then good for him." Sirius shook his head. "I don't see why all of this makes him a bad person."

"Slytherin _hated_ Muggles." Remus sneered.

"Not quite." Sirius shook his head again. "Slytherin hated Muggles only in so much as that their fear of _us_ made them violent."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, and closed it after a moment. "Interesting."

"Remus! Sirius!" Sirius groaned as he heard Peter's squeal. He then winced as Peter threw his arms around the two other boys. "I didn't know you two were here!"

"Narcissa's my cousin," Sirius moved so Peter was no longer touching his back.

"Ah," Peter nodded wisely. "So you're here under protest."

"No." Sirius bit out, hoping that no one else had heard Peter's remark. "It is always a joy to be able to see two people taking on the responsibilities of their station."

_'Merlin, I sound like my mother.'_

Peter blinked. "You winding me up?"

"Are you doubting the word of a Black?" Severus joined them. "You, a Pettigrew, dare doubt that today was anything but a joy for all attending?"

"Go away Snape." Peter glowered. "You aren't wanted here."

"Really," Severus drawled. "Do you also have a problem with my presence Mr. Black?"

"Not really Mr. Snape," Sirius suppressed a grin. "I find your company quite pleasant."

"You see?" Severus smirked at Peter as he clapped Sirius's shoulder. Sirius managed to catch the yelp of pain, but judging from Remus's expression he hadn't managed to stop the expression on his face. "Sirius and Remus want me to stay."

"I wouldn't go quite that far if I were you." Remus raised an eyebrow. "But you haven't done anything objectionable."

"Yet." Peter added.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin returned to collect Remus, preventing any further conversation the boys might have had. Peter, seeing that his only ally was leaving left to look for his own parents.

"I'm getting the feeling that Pettigrew doesn't like me much," Snape laughed as he and Sirius entered the dinner.

"I am not high on his list either," Sirius sighed. "There are days I really believe everything my mother says about bad breeding."

"Hmmm..." Severus shrugged. "What was that look that Lupin gave you before he left?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius lied. "He is a weird one. He could have been telling me to be nicer to Peter."

Severus let that go, though it was obvious he thought Sirius was withholding information. Sirius sighed again as he took his seat next to Impetua. Remus had given him a look that promised a letter from both him and James. A letter that would demand to know what had happened after that afternoon in Diagon Alley.

'_And boy am I going to be hard pressed to keep from telling them._'

_

* * *

_

End Notes:

- Please Review


	4. On the Road Again

Believing in What You Will  
Part Four: On the Road Again

Sirius hauled his trunk into a cabin. He leaned back against the seat, wallowing, relishing in the ability to sit full on it without pain. Riddle's favor, and someone overhearing his set down of Peter, had led his mother to left the bane on healing his back.

He was very thankful that she had done it _before_ Mr. Ketteridge had taken him to that game. He was beginning to take a real shine to Quidditch, and had been able to move his body after the game when his uncle had gotten him a one on one with the winning coach.

"Sirius!"

Sirius sat up. _'Trust James to go up and down the train shouting my name.'_

"Sirius!"

The door in the cabin next to Sirius's slammed.

"Sirius!" The door to his cabin was thrown open.

"Sirius!" James grinned in relief.

"Looking forward to seeing me?" Sirius laughed.

"Yep!" James plopped himself down. "Ready for the next semester?"

"I believe so," Sirius nodded. "Have you finished the History of Magic parchment?"

"Nope," James banged his heels against the seat.

"When do you think you'll write it?" Sirius asked.

"Depends on what our schedule is like." James shrugged.

"Did you do _any_ work this summer?"

"Yep," James grinned. "I worked on my Quidditch."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "any school work?"

"Finished potions and Defense." James considered. "Even worked on my transfiguration."

"You could have said that you only did half the work," Sirius muttered. "You didn't _have_ to make me think you'd done none of it."

James opened his mouth.

"Don't say 'but where would the fun in that be.'" Sirius challenged.

James stuck out his tongue. "What is with you and 'fun'? Didn't you and Snapiepoo run around those pureblooded meetings and such playing tag?"

"Did I just hear you ask about playing 'tag' at party?" Sirius gave him an incredulous look. "Tag, at a Society Party?"

"No," James gave him a strange look. "Didn't you play tag at _your_ parties?"

Sirius just looked at him.

"Like the party you had for your birthday," James prompted. "Or maybe Severus's?"

"Well," Sirius considered this, "Is tag a game where you run around trying to hex someone before they hex you?"

"Not generally," James said slowly. "Though I guess it could be considered a type of tag, just not the type I was talking about."

Sirius grinned. "Yes we played tag. The kind where you run around trying to touch another person so they are it, not you."

James smacked the other boy's arm. "Don't do that!"

Sirius laughed. "Well, you just have this way of viewing us members of the upper class, and I couldn't help but take advantage of it."

James blinked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

James burst out laughing.

"Gee," Remus drawled as he stood in the open doorway. "This seems to be such a swinging cabin."

"Oh Merlin!" James groaned. "_More_ Muggle phrases!"

"You should never have taken me to that movie," Remus smiled as he plopped down next to Sirius.

"Movie?" Sirius asked.

"A Muggle thing," Remus said airily.

"And how did you get to participate in this _Muggle_ thing?" Sirius threw a look at James.

"That would be me," James smirked. "It was fun, I never saw anyone so floored by technology before."

"So I take it you two had fun this summer?" Sirius inquired.

"Except for when he had to rush to his grandmother's side." James nodded. "_Then_ we weren't together."

"Also," Remus hugged Sirius. "James and I were apart for the wedding. Which is when _we_ were together."

"True," James sniffed. "I felt so abandoned by you two." He looked at them and furrowed his brow. "I've found Sirius, and Remus has found me, so..." He glanced over at the door. "That leaves Peter."

"I saw him at the station, but lost him in the crowd." Remus told him.

"I'll go look for him then," James stood up and headed out the door. "You two stay here so I don't lose you again, and keep my owl safe!"

"He had an owl with him?" Remus asked.

"Not that I saw," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So," Remus gave Sirius a hard look. "Do you want to talk about it freely or am I going to have to hex it out of you?"

"About what?" Sirius tilted his head.

"About why you were wincing at the wedding when Peter touched your back," Remus reached out to touch Sirius's back as if to prove his point.

"My back was sore that day," Sirius admitted. "I had been doing some Quidditch training and forgot to do the proper stretches."

Remus's didn't look convinced, and his next words proved it. "What happened after your mother dragged you out of Flourish and Blotts?"

"I got a lecture," Sirius shrugged.

"No Cruciatus?" Remus demanded.

"No curses or hexes at all," Sirius reassured him.

Remus gave him a large smile that nearly lite up the whole cabin, "I still worry though." His smile slipped and a shadow crossed her face.

"Well," Sirius could feel tears behind his eyes. "It's a friend's prerogative to worry." The two boys shared a look. "Or so James says."

Remus leaned back. "I've never had a friend to worry about before."

Sirius closed his eyes. "All I ever really had was Severus, and to worry would have been the death of both of us."

Remus reached out and clasped Sirius hand. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you," Sirius's voice caught. "I want to, but I can't."

"What's with you two?" James said as he flung the door open on his triumphant return. He then launched himself at the nonexistent space between the two boys.

Sirius laughed at the messy haired boy's antics then looked over at Peter who was still standing in the doorway with a somewhat dumbstruck expression on his face. Sirius quickly looked away before the other boy could establish eye contact.

"Come on Peter!" James had apparently just remembered the boy. "Come join in."

"Where?" Peter raised an eyebrow at the tangle that was his roommates.

"Oh just come on!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just hop on. What's a little space between us?"

"Yeah," Remus grinned. "Sort of like when we all fell asleep on Sirius's bed."

"If you remember," Peter said slowly. "I wasn't quite involved in that party."

James shrugged. "Well come and join in the party _now_."

Almost shyly Peter entered and sat down next to Remus. His movements were very cautious.

James squirmed around until he was laying across the other's laps.

"Explain to me how I ended up with your feet." Sirius looked down.

"Eh," James saved his hand lazily. "Just the luck of the draw."

"So I am _lucky_ to get your hands hitting me?" Remus said as James's hand hit his nose.

"A yep." James smiled.

"Peter," Sirius leaned forward and nearly dislodged the feet.

"Yes?" Peter's head whipped toward him.

"Can you gag him?"

"Who?" Peter's brow creased.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Who."

"James," Sirius pleaded. "Gag James."

"But why?" James demanded.

"Because you annoy me?" Sirius hazarded.

"Sirius," James sat up and pouted. "I thought..."

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed James off his lap. "No Potter, you didn't think."

"Ouch!" James moaned from the floor. "Watcha do _that_ for."

"Because you annoy me?" Remus smiled at Sirius.

"See?" Sirius pulled his legs up to his chest. "Its not just me."

"Neither of you are fun." James groused.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"What are you two on about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Sirius gasped as he leaned against Remus.

"Just James," Remus agreed.

"Having fun?" James asked haughtily from the floor.

"Just a little," Remus smiled.

"I'm so glad I could be your whipping boy." James muttered as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Potter," Sirius smiled as his attention was drawn to doorway, with Severus standing in it. "I couldn't be happier that you have accepted your lot in life."

James frowned. "How now?"

"Easy there four eyes," Sirius said lazily as the train lurched round a bend and James was nearly sent sprawling. "Let it go."

"The slimy snake comes in to _our_ cabin and insults me, and I am supposed to 'let it go'?" James asked.

"At least until we have discovered why he's here," Sirius reasoned. "He may want sanctuary from his so called 'friends' after all, and as Gryffindors we may have to grant it."

James sat down and fixed a glare upon Snape. "Well?"

"I was merely attempting to check upon a friend," Severus drawled. "And warn him that his betrothed is in a bad mood. She should probably be approached and soothed at his earliest convenience."

"Since none of us here are betrothed to anyone this obviously doesn't involve us." James said dismisively.

"Speak for yourself Potter," Severus smirked. His face clearly stated that he not only knew something, but he would be more than delighted to impart it.

"Severus," Sirius cut in before James could get even more annoyed. "Are you quite done with what you came to say?"

Severus nodded shortly.

"Then you should probably depart post haste," Remus smiled. "Who knows what will upset James next."

"Then I take my leave," Snape gave them a short bow. "After all, I would hate for anyone to have detention on the first night."

Peter jumped up as the door shut behind the Slytherin. "Merlin, but he's annoying."

"I agree," James huffed. "He is so smug, like he knew something I didn't."

"Maybe he does," Remus grinned. "He _did_ get the top marks in Potions."

James shot Remus the glare that had recently been trained on the absent Slytherin. "You know full well that I was talking about him knowing something about the subject about which he was talking about me not knowing anything about."

"Now that wasn't a confusing sentence at all." Remus teased.

James rolled his eyes.

"So are any of us betrothed?" Peter laughed. "It seems so unlikely."

"Well I'm not!" James snapped. "And I could never be called even remotely friendly with Snape. I leave _that_ up to the rest of you."

"Hey!" Peter protested. "We may have to attend some of the same social functions, but I don't ever talk to him."

"Well good for you," James smiled. "But the rest of our little group is conspicuously silent on the issue."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself and Snape friends," Remus shrugged. "I'm friendly, don't doubt that, but we've only talked once or twice."

"I'm Severus's friend." Sirius stated unapologeticaly. "I've known him since birth, don't expect me to give him up just because you, my new friends, don't all like him."

"But are you betrothed?" James asked as the train came to a stop. "And I don't mean to Snape."

"Not yet," Sirius grabbed his bag as he stood up. "However I wouldn't be surprised if it happened soon."

"Really?" James prodded as he followed Sirius out the door. "Why's that?"

"So that my mother can rest assured that my legitimate children will be pureblooded." Sirius looked over his shoulder at James.

"Uh?" James was so caught up in processing the information that he nearly fell down the stairs.

"Just telling you what I was told," Sirius grinned as he stepped onto the Hogsmeade platform.

"Mr. Black," a voice from his right said coldly. "May I request your presence in my carriage up to Hogwarts?"

"Who are you?" James demanded as the two boys spun around.

"Sirius knows," Impetua smiled. "And I am sure that once he remembers his manners he'll introduce us so you will know as well."

Sirius shook his head to clear it. James and Impetua were two people he had never been able to think of in the same space, not really anyway. "Impetua Malfoy, may I present James Potter?"

"Certainly you may," Impetua's smile got wider. "Though I am sure my mother would counsel me to refuse."

"Huh," James grunted.

"So my dear," Impetua leaned toward Sirius. "Will you join me? Or will you leave me to the wolves?"

"The wolves have nothing on you," Sirius grinned.

Impetua raised an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed and gave James an apologetic look. "I will join you."

End Notes:  
- Please Review.


	5. Feather Weight

Believing in What you Will  
Part Five: Feather Weight

"You really should think more about those whom you choose to associate with." Justina sneered as she entered the Great Hall with Impetua.

Sirius saw Impetua raise one of her blond eyebrows before she glanced at Sirius. "I don't know," she smiled. "There is a certain fun in playing with the rougher side."

"It will haunt you," Justina predicted as the two moved out of earshot.

"What stuck up people," Peter said as he followed Sirius's gaze. "Neither of them even smiled at me when we were all at that Christmas Party."

_'The Pettigrews _are _only a cadet branch,'_ Sirius thought. _'They would have given more notice to their dogs_.

"All of them..." James trailed off with a final glare at Impetua.

"All of them what?" A first year asked. Sirius leaned in as he had missed the first part of James's tirade.

"Are you a Muggleborn?" James demanded.

"Yes?" The boy leaned away from the second year.

"Well, all of them are stuck up. They are always lording it over the rest of us. Just because _their_ family has more money, or is older than the rest of ours." James shook his head. "It's like they think that they are better than us."

"I was under the impression that they _did_ think that they were better than the rest of us." Remus grumbled from across the table. "Them that are bestest being the older, purer families."

"Is bestest a word?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "Not the point though."

"What is the point?" Sirius asked.

"The point was that Justina and Impetua _do_ think that they are better than us." Remus dropped his fork on his plate.

"Was that ever in doubt?" Sirius inquired.

"Not really," Remus sighed.

The first years exchanged looks before moving farther away.

"Why'd they leave?" James pouted.

"What have we told you about talking to the firsties?" Sirius asked wearily.

"Nothing," James stated.

"No," Peter surprisingly contradicted him. "You've been told repeatedly not to talk to them unless you can do it without scaring them. This came about after we had that first year crying the tower down after you yelled at him for being in the second year dorm."

"_I_ didn't scare them, or him!" James protested. "It's _everything_ here that is scaring them!"

"Do you even remember how it felt to be here during our first few days." Peter asked.

"Not really," James shrugged. "Is it important?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It might prevent you from scaring the young ones."

"Young ones?" A cold voice asked from behind him. "I would hardly think you count as old."

"Bellatrix," A seventh year Gryffindor warned. "If you can't be nice than go back to your own table where it won't be noticed."

"I didn't think I was being particularly nasty," Bellatrix smiled, "But if I am to be mean I would much prefer to do it to those whom it would actually hurt. Though I don't suppose that a Knight like you would appreciate the falling of a face quite like a connoisseur."

The seventh year snorted and crossed his arms watching her every movement.

"However, Sirius know," Bellatrix put a hand on her cousin's shoulder and leaned down. Her face took on an unnatural cheerfulness. "The Black family has excelled in this sport for generations. The current crop is no exception."

"'Trix," Sirius looked at her. "Would you please do us all a favor and go slither back to your pit."

"See what I mean?" She beamed in a fond manner. "Since my dearest _cousin_ asked so _nicely_," Bellatrix kissed his cheek. "I'll be on my way." She gave the table another bright smile before disappearing out the doors of the Great Hall.

Sirius focused on his breakfast in a single-minded fashion the minute she was out of sight.

"James?" Peter asked tentatively. "Why is everyone glaring at us?"

"That would be because in the end they are no better than the Slytherins." Sirius snorted at his plate.

"How now?" James sputtered.

"The Slytherins think that they are better merely because of accidents of birth." Remus explained. "When Sirius's cousin came over here she reminded all of our house that Sirius had the same accidents as she.

"Slytherin's don't like don't like those who are different." Remus pushed his plate away. "They are in fact extremely mean to them."

"Like Muggleborns." James interrupted.

"Exactly like." Sirius agreed.

"Now Bellatrix has reminded everyone that Sirius is different." Remus finished.

"I don't get it." Peter groaned.

"Don't worry," Sirius sighed to his plate. "You don't need too."

"Do we have Potions first today, or Charms." James picked up an apple and looked it over.

"Charms," Remus informed him. "We don't have Potions until tomorrow."

"Right," James nodded. "But we do have Astronomy tonight."

"Why don't you take a look at our schedule?" Sirius suggested.

James opened his mouth only to shut it at the glares he received from his friends. "What?"

Remus shook his head. "Just don't."

* * *

Professor Flitwick had prepared a review for his second year classes. Sirius had been more than a little amazed at the amount of students who couldn't remember some of the more basic charms they had studied last year. 

During the levitation portion of their review Peter had managed to make the feather he was using into something that stuck to whatever it touched. Unfortunately it had touched Sirius's hair and the Professor had been unable to undo the charm before the end of class.

"I'm sure you'll be all right," He told Sirius as the Gryffindors filed out. "I will have it figured out by lunch time."

By lunch the feather had managed to attract some of the plants from Sirius's Herbology lesson as well as several scrolls that a passing fourth year had dropped, and Sirius had unthinkingly bent down to help pick up. Sirius had hoped to catch Flitwick in his classroom before going to the Great Hall, but the charms corridor was deserted when he and his entourage got there.

"There is nothing for it," Remus said sympathetically as the four Gryffindor first years walked toward the Great Hall. Professor Sprout and the fourth year followed.

"I know," Sirius grumbled. "I just shudder to think what Mother would say if she found out."

"It wasn't your fault." James pointed out.

"Yeah," Peter said gloomily. "It was mine."

James patted the smaller boy's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, You know full well that the Pettigrews are beneath the Blacks's notice."

"Except I've now made a mockery of the family heir." Peter shrugged James's hand off. "That is likely to make me stand out a little."

"I'm sure that I can do something in retaliation," Sirius reassured him. "Mother isn't likely to be concerned with you."

A sudden fit of laughter alerted the group to the fact that they were nearing the Great Hall.

"I love that look!" a Ravenclaw called as her friends giggled.

"Very nice," the Slytherin second years were standing in a group near the doors.

"Why Black," Severus sneered. "I really must compliment your barber."

"We must all immediately descend upon him to get the same done to us." Another boy laughed.

"Oh stuff it." Sirius matched Severus's sneer. "It isn't like I'm wearing pink and gold bows in my hair."

The Slytherin who had laughed paled slightly, he opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a shout from Professor Flitwick.

"There you are!" The small professor maneuvered his way through the crowd to Sirius's side. "I think I've figured it out."

Flitwick began to murmur under his breath while waving his wand in a complicated pattern. The feather, and everything attached to it, fell to the floor the moment he stopped waving his wand.

"Oh good!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "I must get them replanted immediately." She whisked off.

"Damn," the fourth year sighed. "I guess this means I won't have an excuse not to finish these essays after all." He moved off in the direction of the library.

Professor Flitwick picked up the feather carefully. "That was fun," he said. He moved off humming to himself.

"Lunch," Peter declared looking at the Great Hall pointedly.

"In we go," James agreed.

"It's a shame no one got a photograph of that though," Remus said as they entered the hall.

* * *

End Notes: 

- This past semester ran me something ragged. I really wasn't expecting it, sorry. I have a livejournal now, you may find that helpful in understand why I'm not updating. My username is alongcamespider.  
- Please Review.


	6. The Flying Boy Wonder

Believing in What You Will  
Part Six: The Flying Boy Wonder

The day of the Gryffindor Quidditch trials dawned dismally. The team captain beamed at Peter when he questioned the reasoning behind holding them in the current weather. "The announcement said rain or shine didn't it?" He patted the second year on the shoulder. "Since we'll be playing games in all types of weather this will weed some of the weaklings out for us."

"Meaning me," Peter groused to James and Sirius.

"The trials are after lunch," Sirius pointed out. "The rain might let up by then."

The rain did stop before the trials, and it was sunny as the three made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Look at the moon," James pointed out as he squelched through the mud.

"It'll be full tonight," Sirius observed.

"It's too bad Remus couldn't be here," Peter mumbled. "I could use the support."

"You'll do fine," Sirius sighed. "You got better at flying over the summer."

"I heard two fifth years say they were going to try out," Peter squeaked. "What chance do we have against them?"

"The same as anyone else." James rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a sourpuss." Sirius felt this statement was somewhat unfair as James was the best flyer in their year and was sure to make the Quidditch team.

There was a clump of students in the middle of the pitch, and the three second years hurried to join them. "We'll be doing this by position," the captain was explaining loudly. "Since we already have a keeper and a seeker we'll be starting with the beaters."

The fifth years that Peter had been so worried about kicked off into the sky at that announcement. A second pair of students, who looked like a brother and sister, kicked off at their heels. The captain released the bludger's and everyone craned their necks to see what the four above them would do.

The fifth years both reached out with their bats to hit them in a domineering fashion.

"The other two are going to be bashed to pieces up there." Peter muttered. "They're being out done at every turn. Makes me glad that _I'm_ not up there."

Sirius watched as one of the siblings, who looked to be in his third year, executed a three hundred and sixty degree turn to use his broom to bat the bludger away from himself. "Nice," Sirius said under his breath.

In the end, when the group touched down, Sirius decided that the whole lot of them were pretty well matched. None of them had sustained any injuries, though the fourth year, the third year's sister, was limping slightly.

"Good," The captain called. "Now for the chasers."

Sirius mounted his broom with the rest of them. He kicked off and took a place near James. The Captain floated up between James and Peter and tossed the quaffle to a Fourth year.

"Listen up!" He yelled so his voice would carry. "Everyone to my left is one team. Everyone to the right is another. Remember who is on your team, because it is important to this little exercise."

Sirius glanced around him, glad to see that James was with him.

"You'll be playing 'Keep Away,'" the captain continued. "So try to keep the quaffle away from the opposing team. On my whistle."

Sirius leaned forward slightly, though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing.

TWEET!

Immediately the two groups rushed each other. Sirius hoped that the people on the ground or above them were making more sense of the chaos, because most of the time he couldn't tell where the quaffle was.

He paused briefly to search for James, who was in his element. James had no fear of flying and it showed in his form that he was in love with the activity.

Sirius was so caught up in watching his friend that he nearly missed catching the quaffle when it was thrown at him. He clutched the quaffle to his chest and flew as fast as he could away from the rush of students.

Hurtling toward one of the goal posts he frantically searched for someone that he could positively identify as being on his team. James suddenly burst from the crowd to fly alongside Sirius. Sirius attempted to raise his arms to indicate that he would toss James the quaffle, but James shook his head. James made a small jerk on his broom as if he _had_ caught the quaffle before veering off to the right. Sirius caught on to the ploy and moved to the left. The group, assuming that James had the quaffle, followed the bespectacled Gryffindor. This gave Sirius time to identify a third year that had been near James at the start and toss the ball to her.

After some more minutes, in which Sirius found himself with the quaffle again twice, the whistle was blown and he gratefully set back down on the pitch.

"That was great!" James enthused as he rushed over to Sirius's side. "Mum said that she'd get me my own broom if I made the team."

The captain, who overheard the remark, laughed a little at that. "We'll be posting the new roster in the common room during the week." He yelled out over the crowd. "Thank you for coming, you were all great!"

A fourth year snorted at that platitude. "I couldn't even see the quaffle most of the time." He grumbled to a friend.

"Hey," the friend reminded him. "The one time I got the quaffle I dropped it."

"True," the first boy sighed as they moved out of earshot.

"Come on!" James said slinging his arm around Sirius's shoulder. "I can't wait to find out if we made the team or not."

"They said it wasn't going to be posted for a couple of days," Peter panted as he joined them.

"So?" James asked. "Doesn't mean we can't camp out in front of the captain's door until then."

"We'll most likely have class in between now and then," Sirius reminded him as they entered the school. "So you won't be able to camp out _all_ the time."

"Watch me." James said stubbornly.

Sirius and Peter shared a mutual eye roll but said nothing.

* * *

A noise woke Sirius up that night. He grumbled slightly and rolled over to find a more comfortable position in which to sleep. As he turned he caught sight of Remus's bed as the moonlight illuminated it. 

_'How many days of school has Remus missed due to either his grandmother being ill or being ill himself?'_ Sirius wondered. It seemed like a whole lot when their second year was added to the days missed during their first. _'What kind of disease do they have that it keeps up in this cyclic nature? Obviously not a contagious one or Remus wouldn't be at Hogwarts, but shouldn't there be some magic or potion that could help them?'_

"Maybe if I write down the symptoms I observe, and the length between bouts I can find something to help him." Sirius murmured as he dragged himself out of bed and toward his desk. "A detailed chart, and then if I fail to find the answer I can always get Severus to help me with this."

Sirius pulled a quill out of his quill box and wrote the day's date down on a scroll. He drew a little moon for full and wrote about Remus's behavior from the previous day. He eventually set the quill down and moved back to his bed, now that his strange urge had been satisfied he fell asleep with no problem.

* * *

When Sirius left for Breakfast the next morning neither James nor Peter was still in their room. James had gotten up at the crack of dawn and informed his roommates, rather loudly, that he was going down to the common room to see if the new Quidditch roster was up yet. Peter had left two hours later, he always timed it so that he got to the Great Hall right when the food appeared from the kitchens. Sirius had lazed about in his bed though. A part of him just wanted to sleep as he was still tired from the night before. Another part of him was waiting just in case Remus came back. 

An hour into breakfast hunger overcame the desire to stay in the dorm room and Sirius had left his warm bed. James was still at his vigil when Sirius passed through the common room.

"I figure I don't really need to eat," James said when Sirius suggested that they go down to Breakfast together. "Especially not today, today is Peter's day." Sirius had shrugged and left him alone. Even a year or so had not given him enough time to discover the key to James's peculiarities.

Peter greeted him enthusiastically when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You have to have the porridge today," he said as he scooped some into a bowl for Sirius. "They've added something, but I don't know what."

"Oh," Sirius picked up his spoon and watched as the grimy food slid off and pack into the bowl. "Yummy."

Peter gave Sirius an expectant look. Sirius looked back. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sirius asked, unable to divine his meaning.

"Aren't you going to try the porridge?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really a porridge person." Sirius pushed the bowl away. "Give me toast and jam any day."

"No jam today." Lily grinned mischievously from her spot nearby.

"What about jam tomorrow?" Sirius asked blandly.

Lily laughed at him. "No fun if you've read the book!"

"Find another wizard born to try that one on," Sirius suggested with a smile. Lily returned the smile and handed him a jar of strawberry jam.

Peter shook his head as he dug into the bowl he had filled for Sirius. Sirius didn't comment, just picked up his toast began to put the jam on.

"I don't understand how you can survive on toast for breakfast." Peter eventually grumbled.

"I don't understand how you can eat porridge," Sirius returned. "Since we can't understand each other, let's just agree not to comment on the morning eating habits of the other."

Peter gave him a slight nod of agreement.

Sirius bit into his toast as the owls came into the Great Hall. He remembered James's comment from earlier about it being Peter's day. That meant that today was the day when Peter's mother was going to send her monthly care package. When she did this there were invariably two very sugared up boys in the Gryffindor dorms.

The previous month had seen James being held down by Remus to prevent him from emptying the contents of his chest all over the dorm room. Peter had merely burst into tears when he realized that Sirius really _didn't_ want to play confetti with their History of Magic essays.

Despite the extremes that the two boys got to when the care packages came, Sirius enjoyed sharing his amusement with Remus. It was times like those when Sirius felt truly close to the other boy.

As the expected owl landed in front of Peter Sirius's smile slipped. Even if Remus was back in their dorms tonight there was no guarantee that he'd be in a condition to enjoy the others' antics. Sirius felt a slight pang of panic, he wasn't sure that he could survive the two boys alone.

_'Remus,'_ he thought desperately. _'I need you to come back now.'_

_

* * *

_

End Notes:  
- Everyone looks at their screen. Taps it a little. BIWYW, Updated? Wow! It's a miracle! Let's just hope that no one ends up in the hospital. I've had enough of that with my relatives recently. - So, still sans X key for those following my little saga. It is a real trial. I really do depend on the letter, much more so than I would have thought. It is enough to make me want to stop using laptops.  
- Anyway. I hope you enjoyed.  
- Review Replies: **Linker27**: Thank you for reviewing. **EsScaper: **Thanks for your review. **Xandria Nirvana:** I try, I really do, but time and things slip away. Thank you for your review. **lelegurl9: **Thanks for reiviewing. **fénice**: I could try short summaries... if they aren't up when you read this, check back soon. I'll have more time soon, I think. Thanks for your review. **Forrest: **Thank you for reviewing. **flamepheonix: **Thank you for your review. **Shading in Grey: **Thanks for reviewing.  
- Please Review.


End file.
